


Dragon Age Inquisition -Dragonborn

by Aurazian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn | Dovahkiin in Thedas (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: The Dragonborn wakes up in Thedus after activating a dwemer portal device and decides to help them fix their mess.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Deja'vu

Waking from unconscious Eveyla Qahnaarin tries to stand up but every part of her body aches and she can't. Taking a deep breath Eveyla starts casting healing magic on herself to numb the pain and force's herself to sit up on the edge of the bed "ah fuck my head hurts" forcing herself to stand she places her hand on her face only to realize her mask is still there.

when Eveyla does this she hears footsteps outside the room she is in making their way down a hallway as if running it is now that she notices the prison door "at least they were nice enough to give me a bed" looking around she is surprised to see her bag but when she picks it up it it lighter than she remembers opening the bag the subspace within is emptier than she remembers.

Looking inside her seven daedric artifacts she had come into possession of have dissapeared, along with anything else she had obtained that is connected to a God or God-like being, all fourteen of her dragon priest masks are accounted for her experimental staff designed to mimic the staff of magnus' ability to absorb magic, the staff that acts as the key to Sovengarde is still there, two of her elder scrolls are missing leaving only the dragon scroll behind and the rest of her less important possessions are accounted for including her moon stone and ebony collected for armour and weapon maintenance as well as her collection of books.

Eveyla is cut from her thoughts as she hears a group of footsteps approaching her cell so she closes her bag and gets up facing the door and after a few moments she sees three humans an elf and a very short person surprisingly he is the first to step forward "hey, names Varric what's yours" 

Eveyla takes off her mask revealing her light grey skin purple eyes and white hair "Eveyla Qahnaarin pleasure to meet you Varric. But I have to ask where are we the air smells off" after she stops talking Eveyla sees the strange look on the others faces "did I say something weird" 

"Darkspawn!" The woman with short hair reaches for her sword but is stopped by the one wearing a shawl "no Cassandra. I've seen darkspawn and she isn't one of them" she then takes another look at Eveyla.

"I have no idea what this darkspawn you speak of is but I am a dark elf from the province of Morrowind in Tamriel" Eveyla raises her hands to show she has no intention of bringing them harm.

Varric ic is the first one to regain himself "i don't know what a dark elf is but to answer your question we are in Haven a small town between Ferelden and Orlais but we have a few questions we would like to ask you if you don't mind" Eveyla nods at this and Varric turns to Cassandra "Alright seeker she's all yours. Play nice"

Cassandra walks up to the door "what happened at the temple of sacred ashes tell us anything you know" 

"I don't know what you're talking about last thing I remember is activating an ancient dwemer device and being sucked into a portal" 

"Bullshit!" Cassandra hits the door "the conclave was destroyed Divine Justinnia is dead and there is a hole in the sky spewing out demons, how could you not remember anything" Cassandra's tone becomes more angry as she speaks before she is pulled back by the one wearing a shawl.

"Maybe you could help us then I can sense the magic within you it is immense to say the least. The demons falling from the portal are attacking everyone in sight maybe you could help us push them back" the elf steps forward quickly explaining the situation and asking for help.

Eveyla doesnt even need to thinm with this request " of coarse I'll help innocent people are in danger of these demons. I'll do whatever I can to help" Eveyla puts her mask back on and pulls a sword out of her bag before slinging it over her back the sword Dwemer in design but made of Ebony and Moonstone.

The elf is surprised when he sees the sword "Oh I thought you were a mage"

"I am doesnt hurt to know my way around a sword though" Eveyla smirks under her mask "I'm not the best but I'm not bad" attaching the sheath to her hip guard she looks back up "so where's the enemy"

"You don't want to know where your friend is" Varric asks before and one can say anything else.

"I travel alone so there shouldnt be anyone here i know" 

"Nice to see you're all making friends but we cant just let her out" Cassandra stops the conversation before anyone else can suggest or say anything.

"With all do respect seeker if she's even half as strong as Chuckles here says we couldnt keep her here even if we tried" 

Cassandra gives Varric a glare "fine but she is your responsibility" then walks off further down the hall.

"Well looks like you're stuck with me then Tusks" the woman wearing the shawl opens the cell door and lets Eveyla out before walking after Cassandra.

Walking out of the chantry Eveyla is greeted by the sight of a hole in the sky glowing green and steadily expanding "ive seen alot of enviromental damage in my time but that is up there with the worst of them" 

"You've seen worse than this" Varric looks at Eveyla shocked at what he's hearing 

"Oh yeah red mountain a volcano at the centre of my homeland was erupting for over 200 years. They've only recently started to rebuild" Eveyla give Varric and the elf she learned is called Solas what the red mountain is and a breif explination on the heart of Lorkan and how it may have inflenced the red mountains continuous eruption.

Making their way across their second bridge the two see a green glow form in the distance. A green transparent creature falls out of the portal and throws a ball of energy at the group. As if on reflex Eveyla raises her left arm and from her wrist guard a ward is spawned and the ball of fade magic dissapates against it. Raising her right arm a ball of fire flies out and knocks away the fade demon.

Running over the hill the three of them start fighting the demons falling out of the rift the fight goes on for around half an hour before Cassandra appears with what looks like a snow elf and close the rift.


	2. Chapter 2

When the prisoner arrives Eveyla immediately knows what's going on. this is the girls' story ironic how hers started in chains as well.

After introductions are out of the way Eveyla learns the girls' name is Ellana and they begin to make their way up the mountain to the forward camp only to hear Leliana arguing with from what Eveyla can tell a man who has no clue what needs to be done and should get his priorities straight.

When the others start talking to chancellor Roderick Eveyla makes her way to the side of the bridge and starts gathering snow, making snowballs and lining them up on the side "hey Tusks what you doing" Varric walks up to Eveyla 

"I am making the greatest weapon in the world. The snowball of humiliation" hearing the Chancellor storm off behind her she waits a few moments before picking up one of the snowballs and throwing it across the bridge hitting him in the back of the head. When Chancellor Roderick turns around Eveyla faces Varric and pulls an exaggerated gasp "Varric Tethrus I thought you were above such childish pranks"

Varric looks scandalized when he hears this "you.. really" the chancellor finishes storming off the bridge after aiming a particularly strong glare at Varric and the everyone on the bridge breaks out in laughter Cassandra covering her mouth to not let anything out "I will get you back for this Tusks"

"Sounds fun" Eveyla then turns back to the others "so what's the plan" after hearing about the two options Eveyla says they should head through the mountain pass while she charges with the soldiers to buy time.

"I can sense two fade rifts one up the mountain and one ahead you should loop around and flank closing the rift" with that the four of them leave and Eveyla makes her way to the front line of defense but when she arrives the soldiers are being pushed back by the steady swarm of demons falling out of the rift.

Leaping into the fray she begins slaying demons with constantly increasing ease especially when she notices their fighting styles don't change and only vary slightly. Using her magic Eveyla fries a demon who was about to kill a few of the soldiers steadily building her momentum unleashing more of her power. As time passes more demons begin falling out of the fade rift until it stops for a few seconds and a larger demon made of fire falls out. "Rage demon" the one that seems to de the leader of the soldiers calls out warning his men.

Thinking fast Eveyla calls upon the thu'um.

**Liz-Slen-Nus.**

The ground shakes a little and a wave of ice travels across the air turning everything it touches including the rage demon to ice. She then raises her hand and fires a bolt of lightning at it shattering the demon.

The demons continue to fall from the rift for an extra 10 minutes before Ellena arrives being vaulted over the back wall and closing the fade rift. And Eveyla finally lets herself collapse from exhaustion she may be a powerful warrior, but the continuous battle against waves of enemies is still taxing no matter how many years she fights for.

* * *

The next time she wakes up she finds herself in a house this time looking around she sees Ellana sleeping on the opposite side of the room taking a sniff of the air she realizes they are back in haven. Sitting up Eveyla realizes she isn't wearing her armor or Konahrik. Getting up she looks around and finds them at the foot of her bed next to her bag, after putting her armor in the bag she walks over to Ellanas' bed and from the grimace on her face she is having a nightmare so she places her hand on the girls' head and casts some illusion magic altering her dream to something more peaceful sending her to the rebuilt Winderhold which had become the greatest city in Skyrim by the time Eveyla was done with it and when she sees Ellana relax she removes her hand.

Eveyla had seen the girl try to fight on their way to the forward camp to the bridge she had obviously never wielded a weapon in her life. and yet for such a young girl who doesn't even know how to fight to be placed with such a burden "it's okay, ill teach you everything you'll need to know" pulling on her power she calls upon her familiar and sends it into the dream to protect her from the nightmares and a goofy smile spreads across Ellanas' face.

getting back up Evayla finally stops to take a look at the clothes she is wearing and can't help but admit they are comfortable, using telekinesis she calls her bag to her and walks out of the small house looking up she sees the breach is still there just quiet and calm this draws a smile from Eveyla "she did a good job" hearing someone running up to her she turns to face them and sees its a soldier.

"ma'am Lady Pentaghast said she wanted to see you when you awoke she is in the chantry at the top of the Village" the soldier gives a salute and runs off back out of the gate. 

making her way up the hill she hears people whispering about her which isn't really surprising to her as she had already come to the conclusion that she is in a different world so both her powers and looks are unusual to them well to be fair her level of power was unusual even in Tamriel continuing on her way she enters the building at the back of the village and heads to the room at the end knocking on the door she is called to enter and she does.

when she enters the room she sees Cassandra and leliana sitting on one end of the large table and takes a seat at the other "Cullen will be here soon" a few moments later the door opens again and a Soldier Eveyla recognizes from the battle the other day enters and takes a seat "before we begin anything I would like to offer my sincerest gratitude your actions the other day saved a lot of good men, so Thank You" 

"its no problem Cullen. I'm guessing that I was called here to answer more questions. if so I should probably say a few things first so that these questions are focused where they need to be. one, I do not believe I am from this world when I activated that Dwemer device I must have ripped a hole in reality for a short period as it sucked me in. two, I have been through the whole saving the world thing a few times, I will offer my help but I'm not doing any leading. and three, I have lived a long time and have done some things I would rather not talk about"

the three of them begin asking Eveyla questions about her powers and skills she explains her skill with a blade her Thu'um and proceeds to explain how through her training with the Thu'um she figured out how to use it for magic managing to separate her magic from Aetherius and make her Magic draw from the power of her soul making all her power completely internal and free from outside influence and her wolf familiar and how it came to be when she tried to force the familiar spell after separating herself from Aetherius.

"Oh I can also transform into a 10ft tall bipedal wolf monster with wings" Eveyla drops this with a flat tone and then smiles as if it means nothing and doesn't matter.


	3. Chapter 3

the next day is spent wandering Haven, talking to Varric well more like answering more questions because he wants to know about this power that supposedly turned a Rage Demon to ice and watching over Ellana. while a few of the people look at her with fear the majority know she is on their side and any who try talking to her realize she isn't that much different from them.

* * *

Eveyla is leaning against a wall watching Roderick argue with Cassandra until the door opens and Ellana walks in and things proceed to escalate until the Inquisition is announced and Chancellor Roderick storming out of the room. both Leliana and Cassandra leave the room to go start preparing the Inquisition "Herald of Andraste what am I even supposed to do? I don't believe in Andraste and the Maker!" Ellana stands there questioning what just happened but snaps out of it when she feels a hand upon her head.

Eveyla takes her Familiar back before ruffling Ellanas' hair "it'll be okay kid" when faced with Eveylas' kind and understanding Smile Ellana can't hold it in and starts crying "what am I supposed to do?" 

Eveyla pulls her in for a hug and holds her "whatever you want. you are just as much a victim in this as anyone else is if not more so" running her hand through the girls' hair she tells her that it's okay and that she will support her.

after a few minutes, Ellana pulls away "I'm staying. there is still a hole in the sky, I went to the conclave because I wanted to watch the war end but now there's a hole in the sky, I can't ignore that" she wipes away her tears and tries to put on a brave face.

hearing her response Eveyla smiles "then I'll need to teach you how to fight. we should have a few weeks before this inquisition gets started okay" Ellana nods with a determined expression and stands up straight.

over the next few weeks while the Inquisition gets started up Eveyla begins teaching Ellana how to fight mainly how to use a sword as the girl cant use a bow for shit, and general hand to hand should she be disarmed . 

* * *

Entering the Chantry Eveyla mames her way to the now war room and knocks on the door before entering "you had something to talk to me about Cassandra" looking over she sees some she hasnt met yet wearing a combination of blue and gold.

"Indeed i would like you introduce you to lady Josiphine Montilie she is going to be the political ambassador to the inquisition" Cassandra guestures to the woman

Eveyla walks over and shakes Josiphines' hand "A pleasure you meet you Josiphine" 

"Likewise. Leliana says you're from another reality when we have time i would like to learn of your culture" Josiphine smiles when shaking Eveylas' hand before explaing what her job will be. 

After the two talk for a while Josiphine has to get back to the job she was recruited for.

* * *

The next day Eveyla is notified that she is going with Ellana to the hinterlands to meet with one mother Giselle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a commeyn they make me feel validated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the writing is in bold the thum is in use.

Entering the Hinterlands Eveyla starts to feel something she hasnt felt since she arrived in this world, a Dragon. The sensation is unmistakable.

"You seem happy Tusks" Varric is the first to notice and after he points it out everyone else notices too.

"I can sense a dragon nearby" it feels a little different to Tamrielic dragons but the power is undeniable "im getting a little excited havent talked to a dragon for a bit. Or fought one for that matter" a skip seems to appear in her step.

"For someone nearing 200 you dont give off the impression you are" Varric shakes his head watching the borderline giddy demi-god 

"I am forever twelve at heart" Eveyla shrugs and continues with her skipping but her blood boils in her body excited for what is most likely going to be a battle.

Though when they reach the crossroads Eveyla pushes all thoughts of fighting the dragon to thw side when she sees the templars and mages battling in the middle of the settlement.

Reaching out with telekinesis she pulls their weapons from their grasp **"** **cease your fighting this instant cant you see you are harming innocent people with you stupid conflict. You should be ashamed of yourselves!"** using her thum to amplify her voice many just fall to their knees shaking in fear.

"You all have so much potential to do good but you squander it continuing this civil war" lowering their weapons back to the ground most poeple to pick them back up those that do just hold them close. So that they aren't unarmed.

Taking a few deep breaths having just prejected her thum a few kilometres it probebly travelled a little farther "go find mother Giselle ill handle the templars and mages" taking the two groups to just outside the village she turns around and sees both groups clearly separated and glaring daggers at each other.

**"Kaan-Drem"**

Eveyla lets out her thum barely a whisper but the rumble indicates that anyone withing a few dozen meters could of still heard it but thats all she needed.

"We are going to sit here and sort out our differences so that there doesnt neet to be anymore unnecessary bloodshed" despite the influence of Kynes peace an arguement quickly breaks out and the two grpups but after a few minutes is calms down and the two sides begin to talking about their beleifs, goals and fears. Eveyla steps in every now and then to explain anything that the other side doesnt understand that she does.

After aroun ten minutes she is pulles aside by Cassandra "how long do you think this will take because we need to go see horse master Dennet"

"You should go on without me. Ill try and handle the templar and mage problem, create peace between the two factions" Eveyla looks back to the two groups seeing them in a civil debate "i think it's working" 

"Allright just be careful you may be strong but you're only one person" Cassandra pats Eveyla's shoulder before walking back to the rest of the group and explaining that they will be travelling without her for the time being. 

Walking back to the two groups Eveyla sits bavk on her rock "so how are the discussions going" 

"We are fools" one who was leading the remplars in the fight lowers his head and after a few seconds looks back up "can you try doing this with the rest of the templars and mages whatever spell you put us under its allowing us to put aside our anger and hostility if our leaders are exposed to this along with the majority of each faction, we could have peace" Eveyla smiles under her mask and snaps her finger deactivating Kyne's peace. 

When Kyne's peace is deactivated the two forces stiffen for a moment before relaxing again "i can do that but i need to know the locations of each forces main base of operations" after a brief talk with the two factions Eveyla begins making her way to the witchwood to find the mages. Which isnt diffacult given that to her they are like glowing balls of light within the fog.

Entering the area she immediately subdues all the mages and gather them in the cave with telekinesis.

**"Gol-Hah"**

**"You will all make your way to the destroyed town at the center of the hinterlands and wait there for me without any colflict with the templars unless they attack first"** watching the mages get up and make their way out of the cave Eveyla thinks how much she hates the shout she just used before heading towards the location of the templar encampment.

Repeating tbe process with the templars Eveyla defeats them all and places them under mind control and send them to the destroyed town.

When Eveyla arrives with them templars sits between the two factions as she did the smaller groups earlier that day.

**"Kaan-Drem"**

After placing them under the influence of Kyne's peace she deactivates bend will and tells them to start talking until to each other until they can agree to peace.

To say the conversations lasted a long time would be an understatement hours later they are still going not as loud as it was in the begining but it isnt quiet either. Ehen more mages and templars arrive hearing about the gathering Eveyla quickly places them under the influence of Kyne's peace and they join in the talks.

Eventually it gets too late and both sides set up camp and the night passes "please dont let this be my whole week" 

At noon of the second day Ellana and the others meet with her.

"I cant believe you got them all under the influence of that power of yours" Cassandra walks up to Eveyla and looks over the mages and templars "what exactly is your power doing"

"Kyne's peace one of my many shouts. It removes their desire to fight" Eveylas voice is a little strained "I have made it so that they will confront each other with words until they come to an understanding. and if they cant achieve peace then i will destoy them all" Eveyla leans back against the rock she is on. 

Ellana steps up to Eveyla "Would you like us to stay her with you and keep you company"

Eveyla shakes her head "I can sense several rifts across the Hinterlands. You should go close them all if they havent achieved peace by then head back to haven without me. I wont leave until these talks are done" 

When the Ellana and the other leave again Eveyla continues to help the two factions try to work things out. It takes three days before Eveyla can remove the influence of Kyne's peace.

When tbe power is deactivated both sides stop for a bit and think. They have all lost friends and family to this conflict harmed innicents either directly or indirectly. And despite the artificial desire for peace within them gone they cant bring themselve to raise arms.

After confirming that conflict will not start back up Eveyla makes her way back to the inquisition camp and falls asleep there. Sleeping for a whole day as the mental exhaustion leaves her and she wakes back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was done in a few hours.  
> Please leave a comment i get lonely and tbey motivate me.


	5. Chapter 5

When Eveyla wakes up she dons her armor before stepping back outside the tent she had crashed in. When outside she is greeted by a scout who informs her that she has two guests waiting for her.

"So whats the occasion" Eveyla makes her way to the edge of thw camp and finds a templar and a mage waiting for her.

"Our leaders have reached a decision and asked us to tell you a few things as well as deliver a gift" the two sit down and gesture to the third seat for Eveyla.

The templar looks to the mage before speaking "Well first we should start with the peace talks. Both sides think it can last, probebly. Mostly based on the fact we all have a common desite to help make our homes a better place. And so we have decided to form a new faction" 

The templar sits back and the mage speaks up "our leaders are calling us" the mage takes a deep breath "The Guardians of Ferelden" the mage is visibly pained when he says this even the templar lowered his head "anyway our fist order is to right the wrongs we have commited over the war and then pretect the innocents from both internal and external threats" 

"And we were asked to give you this" the mage reaches into his pouch and pulls out a letter "they said this should go to whoever the inquisitions ambassador is" After a few minutes of talking the two leave and Eveyla thinks about what she should do next.

Her thoughts are interupted by the distant roar of a dragon and a smile stretches across her face "oh i know what im going to do" taking off in the direction of the roar she had heard earlier it doesnt take long before she has to stop and take cover behind a rather large rock as she sees it flying around a valley ahead.

Putting Konahrik in her bag she takes a look around the rock "Damn" she had did a little reading on the dragons of Thaedus but this is without a doubt a high dragon the power that seems to move around it speak volumes. Eveyla is dragged out of her thoughts when she feels the dragon gazing in her direction.

 **"Dovah? Fos los dreh ko dii deylok?"** the ground rumbles when the dragon speaks.

Eveyla steps out from behind the large rock and faces the dragon **"Zu'u los faal dovahkiin nol himdah do Taazokaan zu'u los het wah wahl bek hi los bo wah kos rut wah leyvah"** Eveyla begins talking in Dovahzul much to the surprise of the high dragon.

 **"fahliil voth sil do dovah fos goltnu los daar zu'u fent al hi ahst ont ahvakaar"** spreading its wings the dragon flies down and breathes a wave of fire across the valley.

Eveyla leaps out of the way muttering **"Mey"** a little sad she now has to fight the beast despite the fact it is capable of intelligent speach. 

Evayla's body begins to rapidly grow larger until it reqches 10ft her armor turns into light which mover around her before shaping to fit her new larger form asuming her werepyre form. She had gained this when she intended to use vamparism to cure herself of lycanthropy though when Serena tried to turn her the two powers clashed within her. she had been a werewolf for a few years at that point and with the power being granted by Hircine himself it was stronger than the average variant. Thw two powers clashed within threatening to tear her apart but when it was about to destroy her the dragon blood within her flared to life and suppressed both powers forcing them to coexist.

The dragon watches this happen as the small elf becomes a slightly less small bipedal white wolf with wings even it is surprised to see this and it lets out a loud roar and small dragoling's begin to race out of the woodworks though they dont last long when faced with Eveylas claws as their scales havent had the time to develop to a ppint where they could handle them.

 **"Wuld"** calling upon the thum Eveyla runs around the ravine climbing up the walls before leaping in the the air and delivering a heavy slash to the high dragons head knocking it to the ground **"** **Joor-Zah-Frul"** When the high dragon is hit by dragon rend it begins to writhe in pain for a few moments before forcing itself to its feet.

Eveyla has to fight her way through a few dragonlings before she can get the the high dragon but before she reaches it it runs over the large archway that leads further into the valley. Finnishing off the reast of the dragonlings she chases after it only to be swallowed by a large breath of fire as she runs into the opening.

Jumping out of the fire alot of her fur is singed or just heavily burned but she is mostly unharmed by the fire due to her natural resistabce to it. Turning she sees the dragon leaping at her poised to bite.

 **"Fus-Ro-Dah"** an almost invisible force pushes the already leaping dragon backwards with such power it crushes the small elevation behind it. When the high dragon gets back up it sees Eveyla running at it and takes a swing with her front right claw to keep some distace while she gets back up. regaining a standing position she preforms a powerful flap of her wings creating a gust of wind that lifts Eveyla off her feet and throws her across the opening.

When Eveyla gets up she doesent even have enough time to react to the high dragon batting her into another of the elevated spots upon the impact with the dragons tail Eveyla feels several of her ribs break and the impact with the wall a moment later doesnt help.

Getting up just in time to dodge a bite from the high dragon Eveyla fights through the pain of her broken ribs to duck under the attack and slash at the dragons exposed throught her claws ripping through the leather of its neck.

Feeling the claws slice through its neck the high dragon thrashes against the wall to get itself away from the enemy. 

Eveyla barely manages to jump out of the way from the crumbling wall behind her each movement causeing extreme pain throughout her body as she moves away. Watching the dragon stumble while trging to breath through its own blood honestly makes Eveyla a feel a little bad. Sure shes trying to kill it but dying from drowning in her own blood is just sad.

Forcing herself to her feet Eveyla makes her way over to the high dragon who is starting to even have trouble standing let along try to put up a resistance **"Zu'u fent oblaan aus swiftly. Dreh mindok tol hi los naal gut gein do zok mul dovah zu'u lost alun fought"** reaching the dying dragon Eveyla bites down on its neck in order to activate her regeneration.

When she bites down and the first few drops of blood enter her mouth she can feel the dragon take it's last breath and a few feelings she hadnt felt in a long time occur. One of these sensations she was expecting to a certain degree the soul of the high dragon being ripped from its body. The other though brings fear to her heart as the powers of the vampire and werewolf begin to flare up in an almost instinctual defense. Bringing with it indescribable pain as her own dragon blood fights against it.

As the memories of the high dragon enter her mind and its blood enters her body the powers conflicting within her are swiftly destroyed by the overwhelming might of the dragon and Eveyla's body begins to morph once more rapidly increasing in size as the fur across her body falls off and golden scales are revealed in its place.

Eveyla contunues to grow until she's almost twice as large as the ferelden frostback taking on the form of a high dragon. Her armour moves down her left forearm and all comes together to form a large bracer.

A few moments after the transformation Eveyla decides to make her way down to the waterfront to look at her own reflection as she peers through the memories of the high dragon she had just slain **"seems like insufferable arrogance isnt exclucive to Tamriel's dragons"** looking at her own reflection in the water she sees the golden scales and grey hide then she sees her usual purple eyes.

 **"Though I do look good as a dragon"** taking a deep breath eveyla feels her body begin to shrink as she wills herself back to her normal form and casts a powerful healing spell on herself whincing in pain when her bones put themselves back in place.

As the memories of the ferelden frostback continue to pass Eveyla pushes aside any that dont have any powerful emotions attatched to them and goes through the rest. Coming up on the end of the memories Eveyla encounters a rather strong one that involves the newlyborn dragon how there was a single girl among the many and how the ferelden frostback had hid it away further down the coast due to the more chaotic times hoping to protect it should they be attacked.

Making her way down to the main nest Eveyla searches it for anything she would want. And while most of it is just metals and trinkets she does find a decent lump of Lyrium. When she picks it up she gives it a quick look over "so this is what everyone thought my bracer was made of. I can see the resemblence" then places it in her bag before heading down the coast away from Redcliffe.

It takes around half an hour to reach to location due to not flying but when she gets close Eveyla is attacked by a wyvern that she swiftly dispatches of followed by a few drakes and one more wyvern. 

When Eveyla enters the large hollow where the dragonling lives though when she enters the cave she is shocked to find that the dragonling isnt hostile to her instead it seems to be treating her like. Like its mother "oh shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the fight 
> 
> Dragon? What are you doing here?
> 
> I am the dragonborn from the land of Tamriel i am here to make sure you are not going to be a threat to the locals
> 
> An elf with the soul of a dragon what nonsense is this i shall destroy you at once abomination 
> 
> Fool
> 
> After the fight
> 
> I shall end your suffering swiftly. Do know that you are by far one of the strongest dragons i have ever fought


	6. Tiidkiir

A few days after the battle with the high dragon Eveyla finds herself seated across from Josiphine with a dragonling curled around her chair.

Josiphine looks up from the letter adressed to her from the new guardians of ferelden "So you forged peace between the templars and mages slew a high dragon and then proceeded to adopt its daughter"

"I also lost the ability to transform into a wolf monster and can now transform into a dragon instead. Also it was more like she adopted me as her mother" Eveyla tries to explain with a straight face.

Josiphine looks down at the dragonling almost sleeping next to Eveyla "it wont hurt anyone will it"

Eveyla smiles at Josiphine's concern "not unless i tell her to. Also her name is Tiidkiir" Eveyla moves her hand down and gives the dragonling a pat "despite the fact she is still a newborn she knows how to speak Dovahzul the dragon tounge, I explained to her a few things including general rules" Eveyla tries to describe the situation to Josiphine but ends up stuck in the room for a few hours before its done.

After the cpnversation Tiidkiir is resting her head on Josiphines lap receiving attention from the diplomat and Eveyla is watching in amusement "so where have Ellana and the others gone off to"

Josiphine looks up from the Dovahzul book that Eveyla gave her "they've left for Val Royeaux to talk to the chantry. The left about a day and a half ago"

"Cool i'd like to go join them but i cant take Tiidkiir with me would you mind taking care of her for me while im not here, she seems to like you" Josiphine is surprised to hear this but when she thinks about it she sees no downsides and Eveyla is right the dragonling does seem to like her.

"Alright so long as she behaves herself I'll babysit her but do you think youll be able to catch up to them, they do have a day and a half on you"

"Ill be fine. And thank you" Eveyla walks around the table a speaks something in Dovahzul that Josiphine cant understand to Tiidkiir before excusing herself from the room and leaving haven again.

* * *

Using the whirlwind sprint shout it only takes a few hours from Eveyla to catch up to the main group on thier way to Val Royeaux. They dont notice her until she had run straight past them skidding to a stop dozens of meters past them.

"Well Varic i guess thats my win" Solas holds out his hand and Varic begrudgingly pulls out five silvers and hands them to him. 

After stopping Eveyla holds out her hand and summons her familiar. For all intents and porposes its a wolf only it has scales around its mouth and eyes. Concentrating a little the wolfs size increases until its equal to the horses. 

Hopping onto the wolfs back Eveyla waits until th eother start to make their way past her and joins yhe group once more "I apologise getting the two groups to make peace with each other was more diffacult than i thought it would be" 

"how'd it go" Ellana tilts her head aking the question on everyone mind's 

"Ferelden now has a new force protecting it from danger they've decided to call themselves the Guardians of Ferelden" Eveyla explains everything that happened to the four of them eventuall breaking for camp.

Solas is the first to process everything "So you can transform into a dragon now" 

"Yes i have grey hide golden scales and retain my purple eyes" Eveyla takes a bite from her dinner "it was incredibly disorienting when i first transformed took me a moment to adjust. Though that was probebly due to me absorbing the dragons soul the influx of memories and the sudden size increase" 

"Wait you absorbed its soul" Cassandra pipes up when she hears this.

"Oh yeah i never told you about that. Okay this'll take a moment so just listen. Where im from, I would be whats called a Dragonborn a mortal born with the blood and soul of a dragon granted by Akotosh the Dragon God of time, the Dragonborn has the power to rip the soul from a freshly slain dragon and claim its power and memories. I was a part of a prophecy involving the end of the would about how Alduin the world eater would return and destroy nirn and i was created as mortality's last chance" Eveyla finnishes her dinner and puts her bowl down "any questions?"

The group goes silent for a moment before Varic asks the first question "How does the prophecy go" 

Eveyla thinks for a moment before she reaches into her bag and takes out a black book with a silver dragon enblazoned on the cover and opens to the back.

"When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world.

When the brass tower walks and Time is reshaped

When the thrice-blessed fail and the red tower trembles

When the Dragonborn ruler loses his throne, and the white tower falls

When the snow tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding

The world eater wakes, and the wheel turns upon the last dragonborn" 

Eveyla puts the book back and waits for the next question which comes from Solas "why are dragonborn granted to power to steal a dragon's soul?"

"Where I'm from Dragons are truely immortal beings that cant be killed by normal means otherwise they would just come back to life after a few days or so. So when Akotosh granted to power of the dragonborn to mortality he gave them the power to slay their Dragon overlords permanently" Eveyla explains without stopping to give it much thought, she is their teammate they wont harm her for this. They might look at her funny but they wont harm her.

"The prophecy said you're the last dragonborn" surprisingly Varic is the first to speak up again.

"As far as time and the prophecy is concerned. The prophecy was formed using an Elder Scroll a magical artifact connected to time itself but it could not peer beyond the battle against Alduin for if I lost the world would end" 

"Who is Alduin and why was he so powerful as to attain the title 'world eater'"

Eveyla frowns when she hears that "well thats a diffacult question as the answer may vary. From what i know he was the first child of Akotosh born at the dawn of time. He was the manifestation of the end of time" Eveyla stops for a moment "some beleive he was Akotosh, or at least a part of him. Its really confusing. His name Al-Du-In means Destroyer Devour and Master when translated from Dovahzuul" Eveyla tries to describe Alduin to the best of her abilities from the red eyes to the scales as black as ink.

"Whats an Elder Scroll" and then comes the million dollar question.

Taking a deep breath Eveyla gives a light stretch and then reaches into her bag "this" and pulls out a large ornate scroll "is an Elder Scroll" everyone looks at the scroll a little scared as even those who cant sense magic can feel the power emanating from the scroll.

She only keeps it out for a few moments before putting it back "so yeah i have no idea how to describe what that is. But it is linked to time" looking at the others Eveyla realizes that they are nearing their limits "being Dragonborn also grants me a natural gift in the Thu'um or the storm voice. Thats the wierd magic I used to stop the fighting between the mages and templars as well ar turn that rage demon to ice. I'll leave it at that for now" standing up Eveyla waves her hand and a Barrier appears around the camp, then she walks into her tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiid-kiir  
> Times Child


	7. Chapter 7

When Eveyla wakes the next day to take the next watch shift getting into her armour opting to leave the mask off and exiting her tent "hey Cass" stepping towards the bonfire she sits across from the Seeker.

"Hey..." they sit in silece for a few moments "mind if i stay out here? I have a few things i want to question you on and you're the last watch anyway" Cassandra stokes the fire.

"Sure i dont mind. I have nothing to hide" Eveyla sits up pulling some food from her bag "what do you want to know"

"If youre so strong, why dont you take command? you're obviously stronger than everyone else in the Inquisition. It should be easy for you to rally everyone to your side"

"Indeed it would be easy to do so. But i shouldnt, im a stranger to these lands, an outsider. Hell i might not even be from this time, if i was to close the hole in the sky and save everyone it wouldn't be right. This is Thaedus' battle i dont mind lending my power but i cant fight your fight for you. All i can do is prepare Ellana for her eventual battle against whoever ripped the sky open"

"Do you think she can win?" Cassandra continues to distract herself with the fire.

"Yes" Eveyla answers without much thought on the matter "but I don't know if she will"

"She inspires confidence in everyone, its quite impressive"

"She's a hero Cass, or as Varric would put it a main character. Inspiring people is part of the job"

"Is it difficult being the hero?" 

Eveyla goes silent she knows the answer but she needs to think about how to put it into words "Yes, the weight of expectation is often heavier than the weight of duty. So much so that most heroes are cushed before they even start, but those that make it. When this is over the nobilty will try to remover her from any semblance of power, especially because she's an Elf. Cassandra, please keep being her friend when that time comes"

Cassandra looks over to Eveyla "of course i will, you don't need to ask me to keep being her friend. That girl is a sweetheart, I don't think its physically possible to hate her when you get to know her"

Eveyla laughs a little "yeah, shes a good kid. I wish such responsibilities didnt have to befall her"

"Thank you for being there for her. While the rest of us can be there for her, and offer our wisdom. You are the only one who understands her. It means a lot more than she lets on. So, thank you"

"No problem. Im just being the one person i wish i had, when I was in her shoes" Eveyla leans back "want to know the story of my name 'Qanarrin' it isn't actually my family name, in fact I dont actually have one"

"Really? I should like to hear this story" 

"Well first I should explain the name Qahnariin. Its most literal translation is Armor, Summit, Master, but when combined it is the word that the Dragons use for Vanquisher. As for how I got the name, well" 

Over the next couple hours Eveyla tells Cassandra the story of the Dawnguard and Castle Volkihar. Her battle against Durnehviir and how she found the two last snow elves, beofre being forced to kill one of them. And then her rather unti climactic battle with Harkon.

By the time she had finnished thenstory the others had woken up and joined in on the listening.

"I honestly thought Harkon would be stronger" Varric leans back a little disapointed in the ending.

Eveyla just turns to him a look of understanding in her eyes "Yeah I know. So did I, but compared to the likes of Alduin and Mirrak whom I had already beaten by that point. Harkon was just a punk with delusions of grandeur. He was by no means weak, but compared to what I had faced in the past, I had simply grown vastly beyond him"

Getting up from the now extinguished bonfire Eveyla stretches "I'll tell you about my battles against Mirrak and Alduin another time" she then summons her familiar and they continue on their journey.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after telling the story of how she attained the name Qahnaarin. Eveyla sits in a small clearing with Ellana both of them meditating. 

Well, Eveyla is meditating, Ellana is trying to meditate. "Aaaarrrg" throwing her arms up in frustration Ellana falls backwards onto the grass "why is meditating so hard." 

Eveyla smiles at this as she went through the same thing when she first tried to meditate "violent and wicked thoughts are natural. They will pass, and eventually, your mind will be clear."

Sitting back up, Ellana looks at the exaggerated wise face of Eveyla "Do I have to meditate to learn the Thu'um."

Eveyla shrugs at this "I have no idea, I've never taught it to anyone before. But the greybeards masters of the voice meditated a lot, so I think its a good start."

"But if I had to describe it. The Thu'um comes from the soul, so I assume that you need to be spiritually attuned to your self. And then you need to comprehend the power you are trying to conjure forth" Eveyla leans back trying to find the words to explain "you need to understand what you're saying, it's more than just saying Yol and knowing it means Fire you need to understand what fire is"

"But then again. Everyone's idea of fire differs in one way or another. I once asked the greybeards if they could share their understanding with me, and they were all different."

"So if I want to learn the Thu'um and wield it in battle, I need to comprehend what I'm saying. And understand who I am."

"Yeah. How quickly you learn depends on how quickly you can connect to an idea on the spiritual level. Sadly the Thu'um cannot truly be taught to anyone but the Dragonborn. Everyone else can only be guided." Standing back up, Eveyla takes a deep breath and then "Yol."

A pillar of fire erupts from her mouth, raising the surrounding temperature just by being. The surrounding grass sets on fire and the trees quickly follow suit, without the flames of the Thu'um touching either.

When the Thu'um stops Eveyla waves her hand the fires disappear, leaving the brunt ground and more than just a couple dead trees. "That is my Fire"

Ellana is starting up at Eveyla sweat from the heat running down her face "how?"

"What's happening I saw smoke rising from the area and got a little worried" Cassandra rushes from the tree line only to see the charred ground. "What happened?"

"Ah, Cassandra I was giving a demonstration of the Thu'um. I apologise for worrying you" Eveyla scratches the back of her neck knowing she went a little overboard.

Ellana stands up dusting herself off "we should probably head back to the camp. Thank you Eveyla, for explaining the Thu'um to me" she then starts to walk back to the camp Cassandra and Eveyla following swiftly behind her.

* * *

After a few more days of travel, the group eventually make it to Val Royeaux. Expecting to have a more private meeting with everyone is a little surprised to see the country out in the streets actively trying to denounce the Inquisition.

"Good people of Val Royeaux hear me. Together we mourn our divine, her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery. You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more! Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste claiming to rise where our beloved fell." Eveyla can already feel a headache growing from this, but doesn't stop her yet. "We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no elf in our hour of need."

"Can you just not" everyone in the crowd looks to Eveyla "at least we are trying to do something while you sit around waiting to choose someone else to solve all your problems."

"Ah, the masked one who claims they are the Maker's voice. Why do you hide your face?"

"Because people wouldn't understand when they see it. But if you want me to, I have no qualms taking it off."

"By all means" the priestess gestures to Eveyla.

Raising her hands to the mask Eveyla undoes the clasps that hold it in place and removes the mask before lowering the hood.

A collection of shocked gasps and steps moving away follow her removing the mask. Looking around, Eveyla sees the panic in their eyes "I told you so. My name is Eveyla Qahnaarin; I am a Dark Elf. I wield the power of the Thu'um."

"A-Abomination!" The priestess stumbles backwards only to be caught by the other priests close by.

"This, Varic, is why I hate people" Eveyla turns to the dwarf standing next to her.

Varic watches the display with a disappointed look in his eyes "I know. they aren't all like this"

"Yeah, the people in the inquisition only look at me a little funny." Putting the mask in her bag, Eveyla waits for the priests to recover.

Looking to her side, Mother Hevara sees the Lord Seeker Lucius walking onto the stage and begins to denounce the inquisition again only to get punched in the face by the Lord Seeker.

Watching the Lord Seeker walk onto the stage, Eveyla feels something is off. Not caring much for what he is doing Eveyla keeps her eyes on Lucius, and as he begins to walk away, it hits her. 

After everyone disperses, the group receive two invitations, one from a Red Jenny and another from one Madame De Fer.

Looking at Ellana, Eveyla sees that she is a little worried. Walking over, she takes a seat next to the girl "what's wrong."

"I dont feel comfortable going to meet this Vivienne; I'm a Danish Elf high society isn't me." Ellana leans against her chair, hoping she doesn't sound offensive when she says this.

"I could go if you'd like. But you will have to visit high society eventually as you are the face of the Inquisition."

"I know, but are you sure." Ellana is unsure about this. She had heard stories of the game how it takes people in only to tear them apart.

"Of course. It gives me an excuse to wear a dress too it's not often I have an excuse for that" Eveyla smiles to Ellana showing that she'll be fine.

Sure enough, a few hours later, Eveyla walks into the Ghislain Estate wearing a flowing grew dress with purple accents.

As she enters the room, she sees the man next to her look to the parchment in his hands before announcing "Lady Qahnaarin, representing the Inquisition."

Walking through the room, Eveyla feels the stares of others upon her looking around she sees everyone wearing a mask, smiling she gives a light bow.

"Excuse me. Are you here on business, I have heard the most curious tales about you. I can't imagine half of them are true." One of the noble girls makes her way over to Eveyla, bringing a smile to the Dark Elf's face.

Smiling Eveyla gives a nod to the girl "What have you heard, maybe I can shed some light on what is true and what isn't."

Feeding at the smile of Eveyla the noble girl forgets what she was going to say for a moment before regaining her composure "Is-is it true you speak the maker's will, and it gives you strength?"

Shaking her head, Eveyla lets out a breath "No, I cannot claim to know the maker's will; after all, Gods are beyond mortal understanding."

"That is quite fair" the girl sounds a little disappointed at this but seems to regain her prior excitement "I had also heard that you froze fire with your voice, is that true"

Chuckling the Dragon born remembers how some reacted to that before she lost conscious "That one is true, if, by fire, you mean a rage demon."

Despite the mask, Eveyla can see the excitement on the noble girl's face "Better and better; the Inquisition should attend more of these parties."

"The Inquisition? what a load of pig shit." Hearing this voice Eveyla groans knowing that this is another idiot who thinks he knows better. "Washed up Sisters and Crazed seekers, No one can take them seriously." The idiot walks past Eveyla and stands opposite her "everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power."

"The Inquisition is working to close a hole in the sky that threatens to destroy all of Thedus, and you're complaining?" Eveyla looks at him a little exasperated.

The idiot scoffs "The Inquisition, working to fix things. With an army" walking over he gets right up in Eveyla's face "if you had any honour, you'd step outside and answer the charges."

Before Eveyla can even retort the idiot freezes over and she hears steps, coming from the staircase "My dear Marquis has unkind of you to use such language in my house... To my guests." The woman is smiling when she reaches the bottom "you know such rudeness is. Intolerable"

"Madam Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon."

"You should. Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear." "My lady you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair, what would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man"

"I dont really care, do with him as you will" Eveyla spots a smirk pull in Vivienne's lips only to disappear a moment later, as she turns back to the Marquis. And after a solid minute of being verbally torn apart, the Marquis leaves with his pride in tatters.

"I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering, I've so wanted to meet you" walking away Vivienne leads Eveyla to a side window "allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, first enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial court."

"It's a pleasure, Lady Vivienne."

"Ah, but I didn't invite you to the Chateau for pleasantries, with Divine Justinnia dead the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore order and sanity to our frightened people." "As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedus, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

"Loyal Mages?" Eveyla is confused as she has yet to have heard this term used.

Noticing the confusion Vivienne decides to explain "The mages loyal to Thedus, we have not forgotten the commandment as some have, that magic exists to serve man."

Eveyla thinks for a few moments before asking "You would have the Circles reinstated?"

"Where else can mages safely learn to master their magical talents." The way Vivienne speaks, it is as if it's the most logical thing ever.

Deciding to try debating with what she knows to test how understanding Vivienne is Eveyla states something that cannot be denied the most prominent black spot on the Circles reputation "I would set up a new system as the Circles had clearly failed in their task. From what I've heard, many of the mages didn't feel safe in their own skin around most of the Templars." 

"It's a sad truth that the Circles had failed to such a degree. And I will not deny that there are bad Templars, but there are also good ones."

Vivienne's smile doesn't falter throughout, but it seems that she isn't opposed to her beliefs being challenged too much "Indeed, the commander of the Inquisitions forces is a former Templar himself. He's a good man."

"Yes, I've heard of Commander Rutherford, a good man forged by tragedy."

"Well we can talk about this all day but for now, Vivienne, I need to ask what, you, can offer the Inquisition. Besides your magical talents."

"I am well versed in the politics of the Orlesian Empire; I know every member of the Imperial Court personally. I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal, and as you said, I'm a mage of no small talent. Will that do."

"Well, the Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne."

"Great things are beginning my dear; I can promise you that"

When the two, part ways Eveyla mingles around the party for a little while longer allowing the other nobles the opportunity to talk to her before she leaves heading back to the others.


	9. Dragon Break

The group are on their way back to Haven when Eveyla doubles over, crying in pain. Collapsing onto the ground, she loses consciousness.

"Eveyla!" Not knowing what happened Ellana hops off her horse and runs over to the Dragonborn "Solas what is happening to her"

Crouching down next to the prone woman Solas starts to use some magic to assess her situation "it seems as though something has damaged her soul. It is something beyond my ability to heal, but it seems to be healing itself anyway" He then picks Eveyla up and lifts her back up onto her wolf "be steady in your walk, so she doesn't fall" the wolf nods to him before it starts to walk forwards slowly.

It takes them a little longer to get back than I would have otherwise, but when they return, Eveyla is immediately taken to her bed to rest comfortably.

**the war room**

"What do you mean she just collapsed in pain" Cullen's voice echoes in confusion "was she being possessed."

"No Solas said her soul was attacked and is currently repairing itself, we have no idea what caused this" ellana sighs knowing this could be a problem if their enemy somehow found a way to hinder their strongest fighter.

"So long as she will heal" Leliana's voice sounds, taking the conversation "there are other pressing matters that we must attend to." 

The meeting continues from there with the usual rundown with a report that a Grey Warden had been sighted in the Hinterlands.

* * *

It's a few weeks later when Eveyla wakes again; her soul having put itself back together.

Getting up so that she is sitting on her bed Eveyla feels a splitting headache "mother fucker, when I find the arse that messed with time, so help him" forcing herself to stand Eveyla tries to steady herself, but the best she can do is lean against the wall and try not to slide down.

Feeling something press against her Eveyla sees Tiidkiir leaning against her "did you get bigger while I was away" leaning against the Dragonling for support "let's go little one, I need to warn them."

As the two leave the building, the biting chill of the frostbacks hits Eveyla numbing her body a little. Walking to the chantry, she finds that many people stop to look at her as she passes 'I forgot my mask. Oh well' 

Entering the chantry Eveyla makes her way down the hall hearing the debate from the war room, opening the door she sees Cassandra shoot a glare in her direction only for it to falter a moment later as she moves forwards to check on the dark elf. "You're awake. how are you, do you feel sore."

Eveyla chuckles at Cassandra's antics before waving her off and moving to the centre of the room. "I'm okay, Cass, just a little sore from sleeping too long. Now I heard what you're arguing about, and here's some information. The Templars are compromised, the one called Lord Seeker Lucius is likely no more, the one we saw in Val Royeaux was a demon masquerading as him. I didn't bring it up there because it would cause a panic in the streets."

The room goes quiet for a time only for Cullen to speak up "you can be serious. A demon leading the Templars, surely they would have noticed."

"Maybe they did, they seemed quite aggressive in Val Royeaux. Though I doubt all of them have been turned, it was quite challenging even for me to notice and I can see peoples souls" Eveyla leans against the table and takes a deep breath feeling the headache passing "the Templars are a threat at the moment, but I doubt all of them have gone crazy."

"It's likely an Envy demon" the whole room turns to Solas "they are very dangerous, and never satisfied they take over the lives of influential people, and after some time jumps to someone with more power, we should go kill it as soon as possible."

"But what do we do about the mages in Redcliffe. We can't just ignore Grand Enchanter Fiona's invitation" Leliana chimes in bringing up the other faction "I doubt they will be happy with just a representative."

Eveyla thinks for a moment remembering where the rebel mages are located "I'll go. Someone broke time around the Hinterlands, and I need to investigate what happened. ill visit Fiona while I'm there."

The group her a clap and turn to Ellana "so it's decided. Eveyla will go and talk to the rebel mages while she handles her time break problem while the rest of us deal with the Envy demon issue. Any questions that anyone needs answering"

Everyone in the room looks among themselves for a few moments before Blackwall speaks up "yeah, who is this woman exactly?"

After some quick introduction to Blackwall, the Iron Bull, and Sera, Eveyla heads off to prepare for her trip to the Hinterlands.

* * *

Several days later, Eveyla arrives in the Hinterlands and makes her way towards where time was broken after some more walking Eveyla reaches a closed gate with a rift in front of it "shit." drawing her sword Eveyla begins to strike down the demons that start pouring out of the rift.

Half an hour later a pile of demons lays at Eveyla's feet, and she looks up to the rift "well, ain't got much of a choice now" holding her hand out magic bursts from her being and wraps around the rift and slowly begins stitching it back together.

When the rift is halfway fixed a few more demons slip out but are quickly mauled by the large wolf on standby.

After a few minutes, the rift is stitched up, and Eveyla reaches out for the time magic within it, yanking she tears the time from the rift, causing it to implode and disappear.

Taking some deep breaths, Eveyla steadies herself before walking into Redcliffe; no one tries to stop her having seen what she did to those demons, the giant wolf doesn't hurt either.

Stepping into Redcliffe Eveyla looks around for the most potent magic signature and makes her way to the tavern.

"Agent of the Inquisition I assume, what has brought you to Redcliffe" a short Mer addresses, Eveyla from across the tavern.

Looking over Eveyla sees the Grand Enchanter "You invited me to talk, back in Val Royeaux."

Fiona shakes her head "You must be mistaken, I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave" her voice contains traces of confusion which only confuses Eveyla as well.

It takes a few moments, but Eveyla begins to sense time magic approaching the Tavern, and everything clicks "I see, someone used time magic to alter the past a little making, so you never went, but I remember" focusing on Fiona, Eveyla senses foreign magic within her body.

Pushing her magic out, Eveyla swiftly purges the magic from the Grand Enchanter. When her magic comes into contact with the Fiona, the Elf is knocked off her feet and into the table behind her.

Seeing the Grand Enchanter being knocked down the other mages in the tavern all get ready to fight but before they can even start a spell, magic washes over them, and they can't move.

Hearing the door to the tavern open behind her Eveyla turns around to see an armoured man with a hood walk in with what seems to be a few personal guards.

Sensing the time magic on him, Eveyla quickly holds out a hand and holds him down with telekinesis prompting the others to attack him.

The mages behind the hooded man immediately attack, throwing magic of varying elements at the Dragonborn. Raising her other hand Eveyla creates a ward that blocks the magic before firing a frost wave back at the group encasing their bodies in ice.

"So. You're the one who broke time" Eveyla's voice comes out a little monotone startling the nearby mages. Reaching out with her Telekinesis, Eveyla removes a pendant from Alexeus' person.

"Unhand me and return that at once you worm. I am Magister Gereon Alexeus, of Tevinter, and you are attacking me unprovoked." Alexeus tries to resist the telekinetic hold over him, but he can't even move his magic.

"You are the one who ripped open time are you not, that caused damage to my soul, so you are the one who struck first." Eveyla looks over the pendant in her hand "messing with time is incredibly dangerous, and you could have destroyed the world with your actions." She then looks back to Alexeus.

Performing a gripping motion, the Magister is lifted off the ground "your Tevinter doesn't scare me, and I doubt they will move to save one idiot who almost killed them all."

Clenching the hand that holds the pendant, magic begins to bare through the whole room, and after a few seconds, the pendant shatters.

Creating some fire in her hand Eveyla burns the shattered remains of the pendant to ashes before looking back up to Alexeus "now what to do with you" before she can even begin trying to think a fireball goes flying over her shoulder and blasts Alexeus out of the building "that works."

A furious Fiona storms past Eveyla out if the building after Alexeus, ignoring anyone else.

Turning to the last remaining Tevinter in the room, Eveyla walks up to the young man "so why didn't you try to attack me and defend Alexeus like the rest."

"I may love my father, but he had it coming, and I'm not an idiot. My name is Felix by the way" the young mage holds out his hand, and Eveyla shakes it.

"Well you seem like a respectable young man, but I need to go make sure Fiona doesn't kill your father" walking last Felix Eveyla steps outside to find Fiona.

When she gets back outside Eveyla sees a few dozen Tevinter mages on the ground heavily injured and Alexeus on the backfoot.

Panicking Alexeus fires off a desperate fireball and pales as it is swatted away by Fiona as if it was nothing.

Raising the staff she had taken from one of the Tevinter, Fiona forms a blade of ice at the bottom and thrusts it down on the magister, but before it can connect the blade turns to water and the staff to dust.

Looking over Fiona sees Eveyla with her hand outstretched "Grand Healing" a golden ring of magic sweeps across the courtyard healing all injuries "mass paralysis" quickly followed by a second claiming the ability to move from all the tevinter mages except Felix.

"Why do you deny me Agent" Fiona's voice is full of anger and hatred "he manipulated me with blood magic."

"Because I need him alive." Eveyla's tone indicates that she doesn't want to debate this.

Fiona is about to argue back, but a villager runs into the square "Demons in the temple!" The two then race to the temple and find a relatively well-groomed man slaying the demons within.

As she leaves Eveyla encases Alexeus in ice.

Turning his head, Dorian sees the people entering the temple "ah backup wonderful."

With the overwhelming number of mages, the Demons are quickly slain, and Eveyla works on this rift like the last one. And after a few minutes, the rift implodes like the last one.

"Fascinating, you must be the one they call the herald."

"No, I'm not I can only close these rifts because of the time magic permeates from them."

"Ah, I see, well I'm guessing that introductions are in order. My name is Dorian of house Pavos most recently of Minrathos." Dorian hold out his hand, and Eveyla takes it.

"Eveyla Qahnaarin, it's a pleasure Dorian" Eveyla nods to the mage.

Dorian chuckles to himself "Likewise. I wish we could have met under better conditions, but..."

"Calm down Dorian; my father was defeated before we came running up here." Felix cuts Dorian off before he can continue.

Dorian looks at Felix almost as though he had grown a second head "Oh well that makes things simpler than" relaxing a little Dorian leans on his staff "so what happened to the amulet?"

"I destroyed it" Eveyla answers right after he asks.

The mage nods with a smile "good; that thing was too dangerous."

Eveyla looks around and sees that Fiona had left again "ah shit" running out of the Chantry, Eveyla makes her way back down to the square to find the mages trying up the Tevinter mages.

None of them can get to Alexeus due to the ice in the way, but a few remain to prevent him from escaping in case it breaks.

After a few minutes, all the Tevinter mages are restrained, and Alexeus is chained up.

After a short time, King Alistair arrives and banishes the mages from Ferelden and Eveyla offers them a place with the Inquisition.

On the road back to Haven Eveyla explains the situation to Fiona, Dorian and Felix.

"So we have to work with the Templars. I'm not sure that many will accept that" Fiona looks down. She knows that not all Templars are evil, but at the same time, there are too many bad ones.

"It is likely, most of the Templar Order is compromised, so we likely won't get many, but there will be Templars yes" Eveyla explains with a slightly pained tone, she had seen people try to capitalise on threats before by siding with evil to try getting ahead.

It's a few days later that they arrive back at Haven and Eveyla feels a power connecting with her soul, it isn't hostile in any way, but she quickly shuts it out.


	10. Thu'um

Ellana is tired, the trip to Therinfal was a pain in the ass, most of the template had already been taking Red Lyrium for a while, and very few remained true.

They had only been able to save a couple, dozen Templars, but if it's any consolation, they did kill the Envy Demon.

They are currently awaiting the return of Eveyla; the scouts had sent word ahead that she is bringing the mages with her.

Ellana is currently sitting atop the Chantry overlooking Haven; not many can get up here, so it's relatively peaceful.

Humming to herself Ellana listens to the sound of the wind, hearing footsteps from afar she turns to see hundreds of people walking towards Haven.

Climbing off the roof, Ellana makes her way to the main gate. Looking down the road, she sees the golden mask of Eveyla.

After a few minutes, the Eveyla makes it to the main gate with the mages "hey Ellana, I got the mages. Turns out the tear in time was associated with them, some crazy Magister broke time to try getting to them before us. How did it go with the Templars."

"Not as well as I had hoped. Most of the Templars work for this Elder One, very few remained after we had fought our way to the Envy demon masquerading as the Lod Seeker." Ellana sighs just thinking about the battle.

"Well at least now we have a title to address our enemy by, this 'Elder One' likely was who punched a hole in the veil." Eveyla shrugs, pointing out the small win they got in that case.

* * *

The mages and template are given a day to rest and prepare to seal the breach. The tension between the two groups are high, but they don't get into any fights at the requests of their respective saviours.

The March up to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes takes a little longer than they had anticipated, but they do get there, and the breach is sealed.

Looking around, Eveyla sees the collective smiles on the surrounding people. She is happy for them but knows that this isn't the end. The enemy will most likely come for them soon probably remarking that this is but a minor setback.

When they begin heading back to Haven, Eveyla pulls Cullen aside "you need to be ready to defend Haven tonight. If there were ever a best time to attack, it would be now" Cullen looks at her shocked for a couple of moments but eventually nods his head in understanding.

When night rolls around, many members of the Inquisition are drinking and celebrating. Eveyla is sitting atop a small outcropping drinking Juniper Mead. Watching the horizon hoping her theory is wrong, she doesn't notice Ellana arrive.

"Hey, Eveyla. Why don't you join the rest of us?" Ellana sits next to the Dragonborn more relaxed than she had been since she awoke in that cell.t

Finishing her bottle of mead Eveyla lets out a hum "Because now would be the ideal time to attack Haven." She then stands and stretches "Ellana, if something happens, if you're separated from the rest of us, and you don't think you can survive, call upon the Thu'um. Call the name, Durnehviir. It means Curse, Never, Dying. I told you the story of how I met him; he is a friend just tell him you have my permission to cash in on my favours."

"I still don't know how to call upon the Thu'um" Ellana complains a little but Eveyla doesn't respond to her complaint.

"He is a little unusual, but no matter where he is he will hear, and he will come" looking back over the fields of snow outside Haven Eveyla sees lights in the distance "they're here."

Looking out over the horizon, Ellana sees an army marching towards them. Turning around, she heads back down into the camp intending to warn everyone, until.

" **people of Haven an army marches on our doorstep all soldiers get ready to battle, and all citizens get to the Chantry for safety** " Eveyla's voice echoes over the small town startling many who immediately gets up and grabs their weapons, preparing for battle.

Looking at the sky, Eveyla sees several projectiles flying towards the town, holding her hands out, a couple dozen bolts of lightning fly out destroying the projectiles.

Looking past the enemy army Eveyla's brow furrows"I sense a Dragon" firing off more attacks Eveyla prevents as much damage to the town as she can while the villagers retreat to the Chantry. 

It takes a couple of minutes but eventually the impressive fire stops, and Eveyla heads down to join the fighting.

* * *

Ducking under the Templar blade, Eveyla swings her own up taking his arm before following through and removing his head.

She quickly makes her way to the next trebuchet Solas, Cassandra, and Cole, following just behind her, making sure she isn't overwhelmed by the enemy numbers.

When she finishes loading up the second trebuchet, Ellana notices that the sounds from above have stopped "looks like Eveyla is winning her battle" she then pushes down the lever and watches as the second avalanche forces the enemy to come at them from straight ahead.

However, before she can celebrate, she hears an ungodly roar and a dragon swoops down, destroying the trebuchets and some portions of the wall.

Racing back to the Chantry, Ellana receives an assessment of the damages, before deciding to head back out only stopping for a moment to tell Eveyla to go with the refugees "this Elder One is after me if I fall and he decides to go after them you will be the only one cable of possibly stopping him. Now go with them" when she receives a nod of affirmation Ellana runs back outside to drop the mountain on her enemy.

Screaming in pain as Corypheus tries to take the Anchor from her Ellana begins to think sending Eveyla away wasn't the smartest idea.

She had fought so hard, and now she is cornered, a fight she cannot win. The others may have escaped, but there wasn't enough time to fire the last trebuchet.

Thinking back she remembers her times with Eveyla, the conversations they had 'you don't have to save them, you know. If you were to leave they would just have to find another method to close the rifts, what does that say about you.'

'That I'm an idiot.'

'Maybe, but you could have been selfish. Instead, you decided to help them; you're a good person, Ellana.'

Being thrown against the trebuchet, Ellana smiles, noticing the flaming arrow in the distance "you monologue too much Corypheus. But I have a little something I think you'll like to hear." She picks up her sword before leaning against the wood behind her.

"Oh and what is that" the arrogance in Corypheus' voice is quite apparent he honestly doesn't believe there is anything she can do to him.

Smirking Ellana takes a deep breath feeling as if the time is right. She takes a step forward planting it firmly

" **YOL!** "

A plume of green fire erupts from Ellana's mouth igniting everything around it before engulfing Corypheus. She then kicks the lever for the trebuchet firing the boulder at the mountain.

Using his magic to extinguish the fire on his body Corypheus looks to the mountain and sees the avalanche rapidly approaching, commanding his dragon, it grabs him and flies away.

Leaping down into the mines beneath Haven, Ellana feels several bones in her body break during her decent.

* * *

Helping guide everyone through the secret passage Eveyla worries for Ellana.

She can feel the magic of this Elder One, and he is no joke certainly stronger than Harkon but still beneath the likes of Miraak and Alduin. When they make it out the other end of the cave, Cullen takes a bow and fires a flaming arrow as high as he can. 

A few moments after Eveyla feels a tremble in her bones, a feeling she knows from fighting dragons back on Tamriel, and a smile forms on her face. It is quickly wiped away by a rumbling as an avalanche falls down the other side of the mountain.

Eveyla laughs in exasperation "she just dropped a mountain on the bastard" looking down she sees Varric "so how long do you think it'll take her to get back to us."

Varric looks at Eveyla "if she survived that, two days."

The Inquisition marches for the rest of the day eventually setting up camp in the shadow of a mountain.

Eveyla is doing rounds and healing the injured when she feels the quaking in her bones again and a smile forms on her face.

* * *

Feeling her conscious returning to her Ellana forces herself to her feet.

Groaning in pain Ellana forces herself to stand, looking around herself she sees a tunnel and starts walking.

"I did it" smiling, Ellana keeps going "I called the Thu'um, I spoke fire." Feeling the mark begin to flare a little, Ellana doesn't feel the usual pain that would accompany it.

Looking ahead, Ellana sees several lesser demons, and the mark pulses on her hand.

'I forged this mark to assault the very heavens'

Holding out her hand, Ellana focuses, and a rift opens behind the demons sucking them in, disappearing again after a few seconds.

"I think I'm starting to like this thing" Ellana smiles before wincing in pain "fucking broken bones" walking a little further, she comes upon the end of the cave and sees the snowstorm outside "oh fuck no."

She looks around a little before sitting against the cave entrance 'I wonder how the others are' sitting there for a few minutes Ellana sighs before forcing herself to get back up again.

Taking a deep breath, Ellana focuses and remembers what Eveyla told her before the battle "I hope you're a good one, friend" calling upon the Thu'um again she calls with what little power she has.

" **Durnehviir** "

Feeling his name being called the cursed dragon lifts off his perch in the Soul Cairn.

Taking off Durnehviir opens a portal and flies through; it doesn't take him long to notice that something is off. The path he flies through it taking longer than usual, and after a minute he reaches the end " **nunon kolos Zu'u nahlii faan wah** "

When he makes it to the other side, he feels something is wrong, different. He then feels a power entering his body. Looking back, he sees a golden light flowing from the portal and entering his own body. If he still had his tear ducts, he would probably cry right now.

Feeling his body begin to regenerate Durnehviir makes his way to the voice that called him.

Flying down to the entrance of the cave Durnehviir lands in front of Ellana "so it was you who called me, how do you know my name"

Ellana is frozen before the dragon standing before her; it's profile just like from the stories that Eveyla told, its body regenerating the dead green of its decayed body being replaced by lush green scales "Eveyla said that if I need help and I have no one near to assist me that should call your name, she also said that I could cash in her favours in such a situation."

"You needn't use one of her favours, you have returned me my freedom. There is nothing I can do to repay this debt" he then lowers his head to get more level with his benefactor "you are injured, what do you need me to do?"

"Eveyla is somewhere in this mountain range, can you take me to her?" feeling her the exhaustion setting in Ellana's vision begins to blur.

Durnehviir scoffs at her question "The question should be will I, not can I. And the answer is yes." Reaching over the dragon picks her up with her left foot and takes off "don't squirm around, I can sense Eveyla, and she isn't far away."

* * *

Back with Eveyla, she heads to the edge of the camp " **Durnehviir.** " Whispering the name of her friend, she starts to wait.

A few of the other inner circle members noticed her movement and decided to see what she was up to "hey Tusks, what's up."

"Ellana be here shortly" Eveyla looks down to Varric before she hears a whisper on the wind. " **Qahnaarin I will be there shortly; be ready your little friend is injured** " looking back to the sky Eveyla sees a silhouette flying through the snowstorm.

After a few seconds, Durnehviir lands before the small group on one leg and both his wings. Stretching his left leg forwards the group see Ellana in his grasp.

Before anyone can even recognise what is happening Solas runs forwards and grabs Ellana from the dragons hold "thank you, Dragon" he then races into the camp taking Ellana to the healers.

"Eveyla. Who is this?" a few of the inquisition soldiers are standing at the entrance of the camp with Cullen stopping them from trying to fight the dragon in a misguided attempt to protect the others.

Eveyla walks over to the dragon and puts a hand on where he shoulder should be "This is Durnehviir, he is one of my oldest friends" she then turns back to the dragon "speaking of whom. You look... Moisturised what happened exactly?"

"When your little snow elf friend called my name, and I was summoned to this land it seems I escaped the reach of the Ideal Masters and my soul was snatched back from their grasp" Durnehviir does his best to explain what he felt when he was summoned.

The dragon then looks up " **Zu'u los stin** " these last words echo a little, and everyone can feel the contentment behind them like a lifelong desire had been achieved. He then turns back to the soldiers "I owe your leader a great favour. I will scout around the area and ensure no large creatures attack the encampment."

Taking off again, Durnehviir wears what could almost be considered a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovazul translations.  
> Fire  
> Curse Never Dying  
> just where am I being called to  
> I am free
> 
> Comments are love; they give me life.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking back into the camp, Eveyla heads to the tent where Ellana is being healed. Entering the tent, she walks over and asks the healers what the injuries are.

"Several broken bones, a couple of cuts and heavy impact trauma. We're going to start healing her wounds and start putting her back together." 

"I'll handle it" walking past the healer Eveyla shrugs off the attempt to stop her. Reaching forwards, a golden glow engulfs her hand, and she casts a healing spell on Ellana "grand healing."

The golden glow surrounds the two and spreads a little past them, but everyone in the tent hears the sound of cracking as Ellana's bones put themselves back together under the influence of magic.

Th healers watch on in amazement as Ellana's wounds heal before their very eyes. When the sound of cracking bones ends, and all of the cuts are closed Eveyla steps back "all healed, she needs to rest now its been a long day for her"

Eveyla then leaves the tent and makes her way to the Inquisition leaders "so how are things?" She looks over to see Josephine playing with Tiidkiir

"Well, the appearance of your dragon friend has caused a bit of panic" Cullen chuckles a little when he says this is understanding their fear all too well, he stood in front of the damn thing ", but it faded when they found out that it intends to help. Besides that, Ellana's return has brought hope to the people, and they are a lot more energetic than before." 

Eveyla takes a seat next to the campfire "Ellana is healed, she needs to rest now after that she should be good as new."

Cassandra relaxes when she hears this "that's good" leaning back against a post she takes a deep breath while looking into the flame "that was Durnehviir, the dragon you fought in the Soul Cairn wasn't it?"

Eveyla nods, and Cassandra continues "I thought you said he was rotting away due to his circumstances and mostly undead at this point."

"When he was summoned to this land, it seems his soul was taken back form the Ideal Masters, so he is whole again."

"Is there any chance he will turn against you?" Cullen leans forwards on his chair hoping that the dragon will not turn on them, his instincts telling him that they would most likely lose without Eveyla to fight him.

"I doubt it, and even if there is, he will wait until after the Elder One is defeated, Durnehviir isn't an idiot and he said he owes Ellana for helping become whole again. Even if it was unintentional."

The four leaders of the Inquisition look between themselves for a few moments before Eveyla speaks up again "if you're unsure just talk to him when you get the chance, Dragons are more social than you think."

Spotting Solas wandering around the edge of the camp Eveyla stands back up "if you want, we can continue this conversation later, I need to go talk to someone."

Walking away from the group, Eveyla walks towards Solas who seems to notice her presence "hello Eveyla, is something the matter."

Smiling Eveyla walks past Solas "I need to talk to you. Come with me."

The two walks out of the encampment until they are out of earshot and Eveyla raises a barrier around the two "you, the Orb and the Veil, all share the same magic, and you're going to tell me why that is"

Solar stares into Eveyla's eyes, trying to figure out just how much she knows "what will you do when you know the answer?"

"Depends on the answer, if I think you are a threat to the Inquisition and Ellana I will kill you where you stand if not, it depends."

After another small starting contest between the two Solas closes his eyes "okay. I should start by introducing myself. First, my name is Solas; it means Pride in Elvhen, though, in time, I was given another, an insult I took as a badge of pride. Fen Harel, Dread Wolf, the rebel of Arlathan."

"I fought to free my people from would-be gods, and when the Evanuris went too far I formed the veil and banished them forever; thus I freed the Elven people and in doing so destroyed their world. I fell into a slumber around I awoke around a year ago to find the veil was weakening, and so had I but I couldn't open my orb and claim the power sealed within it if I had then I would have torn down the veil and killed the Evanuris thus ending my battle once and for all."

"But you would have destroyed the world again, and you would never forgive yourself for that."

"Have you heard the Elven legends of my peoples immortality? Well, they're all true, the veil took everything from them, even themselves. I took everything from them."

"But that's that past what about the future?"

"My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down. But still, some hope remains for restoration. I will save the Elven people even if this world must die"

"Why must this world die for the Elven people to return?" 

"Because the Veil must fall and if that happens, Demons will begin appearing everywhere. Some people may survive, but the Elves will thrive we all have a natural gift for magic that the Veil takes from them, but when it falls, they will all have that power again."

"I am not Corypheus; I take no joy in what I must do. But the return of my people means the end of the rest."

"And so you would commit an atrocity worse than the last. Listen, Solas, I understand what it means to make mistakes and for innocents to suffer for your decisions. But going to such extremes is not the answer."

"Then what would you do?"

"There is no guarantee that removing the Veil will restore the Immortality to the Elves, but you said that's the Veil is weakening so I suggest you do nothing. People will notice that the Veil is waning and they will start preparing for it, maybe the Elves will be restored to their former glory but then what, many will reset you for destroying the world as they knew it. Friends will die, families will be torn apart. And they will once again blame you."

"You think I should do nothing? I can't I need to do something. Otherwise, how do I repent." The last part comes out as more of a murmur.

"I never said, do nothing at all. Just help prepare the world for the Fade. I suggest you begin with telling Ellana, trust her to trust you, let her help you" Eveyla then walks away, leaving Solas to think about their conversation.

When she walks into the camp, Eveyla hears the members of the Inquisition singing. Making her way to the centre, she sees everyone surrounding Ellana singing what seems to be a song about hope. But she is blown away she hears Cullen join in even some of the nearby soldiers look at him in surprise.

When the song finishes, Eveyla spots Solas standing off to the side, watching with a contemplating expression on his face. Walking away, Eveyla decides to crash for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts and opinions in a comment below


End file.
